Minami Sagami/History
Minami attended the same class as Yui Yuigahama in her first year. They gained lot of attention, leading to them becoming the most popular clique in that class, making Minami proud and arrogant. However, in the second year her "popularity crown" was taken by Yumiko Miura, who became the leader of the top clique. Yumiko selected her friends based on cuteness and thus Yui became a member of the higher hierarchy, while Minami got no seat. Minami became jealous and holds a grudge against Yui for this despite Yui being friendly towards her. Plot Fireworks festival Minami ran into Yui Yuigahama and Hachiman, when she was at the fireworks festival with her two friends. After a formal greeting with Yui, Minami asked Yui if she was at the festival with anyone, and Yui introduced her to Hachiman Hikigaya. Hachiman felt like she was analyzing him and thought he failed her "test". Hachiman realized that girls judge each-others status on the brands of their bags, clothes, shoes and the boy they are with. While Yui continues to talk with Sagami and her clique, Hachiman leaves with an excuse to buy food. Cultural Festival committee After Hachiman was forced to become the male cultural committee representative of the class, the female representative was yet to be selected. Minami begins to show interest and accepts the position whenHayato Hayama encouraged her. In order to impress Hayato, she agreed with his idea. On the first day of committee meetings, Minami volunteered to be the chairperson for the Cultural Festival in order to boost her social status. She made a Service_Club/Service_Club_Requests#7th_Request:_Cultural_festival_committee_by_Minami_Sagami request to the Service Club to have them assist her. Yukino Yukinoshita took up the role of assistant event organizer. As Minami relies on Yukino more and more, she realizes that Yukino has taken her glory and begins to feel inferior to her. Haruno Yukinoshita shows up at the committee and tries to apply for a musical performance much to Yukino's reluctance. After arriving late, Minami approves her request in an attempt to get back at Yukino for taking her spotlight. Haruno easliy manipulates Minami to get what she wants, she also influences her to put more work on Yukino. With Haruno's manipulation Minami suggests that the committee take a break and help their own classes, this leads to a large amount of unfinished work and a very tight schedule. As the executive committee begins to work even harder, most of the class volunteers follow her lead and begin to shirk their duties to hang out with their own classes. Those who are left are disappointed when she returns briefly, only to hand her "powers" over to Yukino. In the light novel, it was hinted that she only came back to the planing committee after realizing that Hayato was there helping the committee. On the day to decide theme for the festival, Hachiman mocks Minami's suggestion, and counters with his own. Minami is angry at him and sits there shocked. Yukino enjoyed his suggestion but rejected it. The next day, the committee comes out in force with Yukino continuing to take charge as Minami is absent again. As the festival starts, Minami falters in her opening speech with a bit of stage fright. Minami felt useless after Yukino took control of the planning committee while Yumiko took care of her class' responsibility. Depressed with her inability to do anything meaningful for the festival, Minami locks herself in the bathroom and refuses to host the closing ceremony. She did it for attention as she also took the voting results for the excellence and community awards, ensuring that people would search for her. As no one can find her, and the final part of the closing ceremony coming up, Yukino and the volunteer band buy Hachiman some more time so he can try and find Minami. After considering all the possibilities, and with less than 15 minutes in hand for the closing ceremony, Yukino decides to ask Hachiman to search for her while Yukino, Haruno, Yui, Shizuka and Meguri stall for time. Hachiman understands her issues and realizes that she is hiding for attention and wants to be found to prove that she has worth and is cared for. In the anime, Hachiman calls Zaimokuza to help him narrow down his search. In the Light Novel, he does some logical thinking and eliminates places on his own (he is helped by Kawasaki and Zaimokuza as well). Hachiman eventually finds Minami on the laboratory roof as Minami is disappointed that neither her friends nor someone popular had found her. Hachiman is unable to convince her to return. Then, Hayato and Minami's clique consisting of Haruka and Yukko show up to get her. She still refuses to budge. Seeing no other alternative and having enough of her, Hachiman confronts her for her treatment to him and her actions. He harshly calls her out with the truth and his insulting opinion of her to guilt her into accepting her duty, as she is reduced to shock at his outspoken attitude and unable to say much. Hayato violently grabbed Hachiman to get him to stop. A crying Minami is escorted away in tears by her clique. Minami gives the closing speech. Afterwards her sympathizers try to cheer her up. After the Festival, Minami's friends spread rumors about how awful Hachiman is while Minami is considered the victim of insults. Athletic Festival committee (only in LN) For the Athletic Festival Meguri needs another person to be the committee chairperson. No one wants to do it, so Yui, Yukino, and Hayato persuaded Minami to take the role. They encourage her to redeem herself and fulfill her goal of learning personal skills While she still disliked Hachiman, she took his harsh words from the rooftop to heart and even attempted to redeem herself by fulfilling her duties as a chairwoman. She took her responsibilities seriously and worked better than she did with the cultural planning committee. However, Yukino mentioned that her work was not the best, not to mention that she was late for the first planning committee meeting, leading to a negative opinion from the rest of the committee members. Aided by Meguri, Minami manages to run the committee effectively. When she suggested the Chibasen for the girls event, there was push-back from the committee members. This was lead by her "friends", Yukko and Haruka, who were not happy with the work load and used club activities as an excuse to slack off. They protested the Chibasen and their work by claiming the Chibasen event would be unsafe. As the opposition grew from the volunteers section and the negative rumors of the committee spread throughout the school. Minami began to revert to her non confident, useless self. Initially Sagami had the idea of resigning from the committee, but Yukino along Hachiman convinced her to not give up. Sagami decided to give the protesters an ultimatum. Sagami stated that those who are unwilling to help with organizing are forbidden to attend the athletic festival. Furthermore, as the Chibasen is considered unsafe, so is the whole entire Athletic Festival. So to protect more people no ones family or friends could attend and watch the events. The rest of the members got angry at the protesters. Confronted by the executive committee and other volunteers the protesters backed down and agreed to the Chibasen proposal. Yumiko is offered the announcing job by Yui. When Yumiko is unsure, Minami requested Yumiko's support by bowing respectfully. This shows growth as she is able to overcome her jealous habits. At the end of the Athletic Festival, Hachiman acknowledged the growth of Minami. Minami declared that the result of Bo-Taoshi event was voided, leading to the victory of white team. She stated there were too many rule violations, but did not specify any. It is hinted that she did it to get back at Hachiman. After the festival, Hachiman came across Minami who was carrying the final paperwork from the festival. Minami told Hachiman to get out of her way without looking at him. Minami was finishing the last of the work without the aid or persuasion of the Service Club. It is indicated that while they are not friends, Minami is back to neutral standing with Hachiman and doesn't look down on him anymore. Second Season Minami is only a minor character in season 2. She has brief cameos and no speaking roles. She appears with the rest of the characters in the ending. In episode 1, she makes a brief on-screen appearance in a reanimated rooftop incident. She is also seen on the bullet train to Kyoto for the field trip. In episode 5 Minami's name is written on a paper by Hachiman, as a suitable candidate of student council presidency. Her final appearance is in episode 8 while Hachiman is giving his request to the service club of something genuine, he has a flashback of the students he's interacted poorly with. Category:History